HyperForce Academy
by opheliaramirez
Summary: AU where Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova, and Antauri are humans. MAY HAVE LEMON AND OTHER SUGGESTIVE THEMES LATER!
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hello! This will be my first Super Robot Monkey Team fanfic so I hope you enjoy this story! This will be an AU and no bashing or anything, I've been suffering from lack of sleep and a nasty cough so try not to be too harsh! Reviews help alot for me especially after the mess I've been through the past few weeks! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Somewhere in the distant future lay a metallic but clean city known as Shuggazoom. It was a very well-built and large city, what with its vast and superior technology that ran its economy._

_But what really made it unique was its special police force known as the HyperForce. They were a group of people that were given the task of Shuggazoom's, as well as the entire worlds protectors from the forces of evil._

_They were trained specifically in combat by attending HyperForce Academy, but only a select few were chosen to pilot their own mechas, known as a Super Robot. It is through these that they are able to travel to outer space and combat evil there or go on rescue missions._

_However, these tasks were nothing compared to HyperForce's true goal: to stop the dreaded Skeleton King, a ruthless being whose aim is to stop at nothing to destroy HyperForce once and for all. Over 50 years ago, the last group of the HyperForce team had managed to successfully drive him off and for a time, peace had been maintained in Shuggazoom city. _

_This didnt stop the HyperForce from being inactive though, and so they continued their training to later generations in case Skeleton King would ever return and have his revenge._..

_50 years later, a new HyperForce team was formed and was short of only one member: Their names were Sparky, Gibson, Otto, Nova, and Antauri._

_The first was Sparky, or Sparx for short. As the Red member of the team, he is very brash and liked taking responsibility, however his large ego tends to irritate the other members, particularly Nova and Gibson. Despite his hot-headed temper, he is very brave and willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of his team, especially Nova (whom he harbors feelings for in secrecy)._

_Second was Gibson, or Gibbs, an nickname Sparks has made to annoy him. He served as the 'brains' of the team, fitting as he is the Blue member. As the team's scientist he usually comes up with all the planning and strategy however his vast intelligence and complicated vocabulary tends to annoy and confuse the others (especially Sparks and Otto) often bickering with Sparks and his reckless actions._

_Third was Otto, the Green pilot. Like Gibson, he is has a natural talent for mechanics and as such often helps with repairing technology or their Super Robot. Unfortunately his naivete tends to get the team into various troubles, more often so than Sparks himself and as such tends to be quite oblivous even during missions. He is considered the "Big Guy" of the group, often relying on strength during battle and his frequent 'couch potato' tendencies such as eating or playing video games._

_Next was Nova, the Yellow-suited member. Being the only female in the entire team, she has a very bright and cheery personality, an act which tends to falter around the above 3, especially Sparks. She is the one that keeps the team together, if not Antauri. As third-in command she tends to be one of the few members of the team that actually takes their missions seriously and gets rather upset when they dont get the job done right. Although she wont admit it, she has a secret crush on Antauri, admiring him for his good looks and his calm collected attitude for actually taking their jobs seriously and not a big joke._

_Last but certainly not least was Antauri, the Black-suited pilot. As second-in command, he is considered the strongest asset of the team due to having experience with the Elders that had taught him at a very young age. He is admired by many due to his good looks and his serious attitude, often mistaken as a "Bad Boy" to the females of HyperForce Academy. He is very wise and as such shares very helpful advice to the team when seemingly down. Despite his stoicism, he cares very much for his team and is willing to help them out with their issues._

_Despite the vast differences in their personalities, the team have gotten past their issues and so far have been very successful despite lacking a leader, the Orange-suited pilot, who has yet to be selected..._

"Wow, so _this_ is HyperForce Academy!" a voice exclaimed in a hush whisper.

A young black-haired boy dressed in a red shirt, plain sneakers and pants was looking up excitingly at the tall gates of HyperForce. It was his first day, and _boy_ was he going to enjoy every single moment he would have here.

"Look out world, cause here comes Mr. Chiro!" the boy announced proudly before walking into the building.

* * *

**And thats it! First chapter down! Hope you enjoyed this, and theres many more exciting chapters to come! PLEASE read and review, it would be nice to get some comments! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we get back to the story, I forgot to mention that the monkeys ARE humans in this *slaps forhead* version as this is an AU . Anyways, this will be another background-like chapter so enjoy!

* * *

**

_The HyperForce Academy was unlike any other: it was split into 6 different fractions. These fractions taught their students different fighting styles and teachings depending on the color. All fractions teach martial arts as well as the basics of not giving in to temptations and succumbing to the Dark Side._

_Red represented Bravery and Passion and controlled the element of Fire. Much like its element, many students are hot-blooded and often put their emotions first before the mission. Their choice of weaponry is the sword as it symbolized Courage. _

_Blue represented Intelligence and manipulated the element of Water. The students here are taught in the arts of Science and Academics (Math) and think logically and rationally on missions. Their choice of weaponry varies since they already have the necessary knowledge to create their own. _

_Green represented Strength and Growth as it had power over Earth. The students here are taught in the forces of brute strength in order to stand their own ground (literally) and treasure the beauty of nature itself at the same time. Since their fighting style is direct hand-to-hand combat, they usually require no weapons but their own fists but hammers are their preferred weapon of choice._

_Yellow represented Effervescence and Beauty, fitting as they had the power over Light. As it is a force of good, the students here are taught to use their ability gracefully and beautifully as the very element itself. Gymnastics and Ballet were very important, as students were required to improve their flexiblity and agility, as well as their elegance. Their preferred choice of weaponry are the bow and arrows, and tend to avoid combat as much as possible due to their pacifistic nature. _

_Black represented Tranquility, and had a calm, collected aura surrounding it like the Air the students had power over. Their style of teaching is very similiar to Yellow's, also focusing on evading but use their power offensively. Their weapons are fans, which help guide and evoke their element in their surroundings. _

_Finally, Orange represented Power and Leadership as it was the main fraction and commanded the others. They had control over Energy, the most powerful of all the elements due to its 'shocking' nature. With it, they could manipulate electricity and all sources of energy around them and could even control 'ones' energy, which consisted of removing or empowering them completely. However there was a major drawback to this ability, and if one didnt master their control over it the results would cause calamitous destruction. It is said that only those with a pure heart but a strong spirit can fully master this power._

_With the power of all 6 elements in the HyperForce team, it spelled out a message to evil that to NEVER underestimate the power of raw nature as well as the forces of good._

_However, it is not the elements itself that gives HyperForce strength but the sheer will to never give up and believe in the power of friendship and love that makes them unstoppable... _

**So I've decided to split this chapter and in the next one will describe the team's physical characteristics and possibly how they met each other! And dont worry about Chiro, he'll meet the other soon! Until then, read and review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this will be a lil more background on the characters, but thats it! In this chapter, we will get back to Chiro! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Sparx was a young, fiery redhead whose short hair stuck out like flames with and the front pointing downwards on his face. He had hazel and playful like eyes that burned with passion as well as black shades (which he believed made him looked cooler), and a matching red outfit that consisted of a red jacket with 'SPRX' labeled in big black letters on the back surrounded by a black flame. He had red sneakers and red-orange shorts with a chain on the side. He was actually pretty good-looking, or at least he believed himself to be as he constantly flirted with all the women at the Academy but rejected him due to his large ego. But the one woman that hes truly drawn to is Nova, and her lack of interest of him drives him wild. He constantly flaunts his abilities and is always ready to jump into action._

_Gibson was of the "Hot Scientist" variety, looking surprisingly not too geeky, but not too handsome either. He had blueish-black hair that reached just below his neck and was somewhat unkempt, wore glasses over his perfect blue eyes, a multi-purpose silver watch, and wore a tight-fitting dark blue outfit of a short-sleeved shirt and jeans with brown sneakers that looked somewhat big for him. He often wore a white labcoat due to frequently working on his experiments or technology. When it came to missions, he would always focus on strategy and planning, which almost leads to him breaking out a long and complicated scientific explanation that annoys those without his level intelligence around him. He thinks before he acts, which often leads to arguments with Sparx, his polar opposite._

_Otto was somewhat shorter than the others, had wild green hair with two bangs that stuck out on the top like grass, matching green eyes and outfit, consisting of a green jacket with a brown monkey grinning at the back and light brown shorts with bright green sneakers that were untied. He looked like a monkey of the uncute kind, according to Nova. He seemed to have poor hygiene, as he is frequently seen picking his nose or playing in the mud among other untidy activities. He was oblivious to everything around him, and as such unwittingly causes harm to the team on more than one occasion. Despite this, he is always kind to those around him, even when they use sarcasm which he apparently does not understand._

_Nova was considered the most beautiful girl in her fraction, possibly in the entire Academy. She had long, combed, bright blond hair with a daisy perched over it, a white-yellow dress with a golden heart pendant that said "NOVA", white heels, matching white earrings and bracelets, and quite possibly the most prettiest eyes with a nice shade of pink over it that shone with beauty. She was the embodiment of her element, as her beauty radiated with golden brilliance. Her personality reflected this as well, being optimistic even when things are down and always cheered up those around her, including her teammates. She was one of the few that took their missions seriously and that failure was not an option, often scolding her teammates for not doing their job right. Despite her irritation with the others, she always stays positive and sticks up for them. _

_Antauri was your stereotypical "bishonen", what with his raven and somewhat spiky hair curling into a large floppy bang on the front, somewhat pale skin, black and sad-looking eyes, a plain black shirt with black gauntlets, black jeans and boots. He also wore a frown and rarely smiled, only doing so on occasion. He had a collected and stoic attitude that earned him the attention of the young girls of the Academy, including fellow teammate Nova. He is an invaluable ally to the team, always guiding them spiritually even when not on a mission due to his vast amount of knowledge the Elders had taught him. _

_Even with their varying personas, they were chosen because they had qualities no other student had, and that was the will to keep fighting no matter what..._

* * *

"_Mr. Chiro, please report to the main office immediately." _the intercom announced.

Looking confused and nervous, Chiro slowly slid out of his chair and walked out of his classroom into the enormous hallways of the Academy.

_"Why did they send me?" _Chiro thought nervously. "_I__ didnt do anything bad, I think."_ His thoughts followed him as he finally reached a door reading "**Principal"**.

Chiro took a deep breath and carefully opened the door. To his surprise, he wasnt the only one there: Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova, and Antauri were standing in their uniforms staring curiously back at him.

"Whats going on-" Chiro started. "Chiro is it?" a womans voice said. He looked at his right to see a young, brown wavy haired woman with glasses and wearing a public uniform with a black skirt and blouse with black comfortable heels.

"Y-yeah." _She must be the principal, _he realized. She smiled. "Alright then. As all of you may know I am Romana Takahara, or Mrs. Takahara, HyperForce Academy's principal." she announced.

"Um, Mrs. Takahara why am I here?" Chiro asked carefully. "Well, you're not in trouble if thats what you're wondering *_laughs*_ but-ahem-I called you here because...you have been selected as the _new_ member of the HyperForce, the Orange pilot."

Chiro's jaw practically dropped. "_S-seriously?_" he gasped, unable to hide his surprise. "Yes." she answered smiling. "You see, we have been observing you over the past few weeks, and we have seen that your growth and desire to fight is absolutely astonishing! You've really proven your worth to be the _honorary leader_ of the newest HyperForce team! You are _very_ lucky young man, Chiro!"

"_SWEET!" _Chiro cried, pumping his fists in the air. "So when do I start kicking bad guy butt?"

"Soon, but first I must introduce you to your teammates that you will be working with during missions. Students, care to introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Takahara said, gesturing to the five.

"Names Sparky, but you can call me Sparx!" Sparx declared, shaking Chiro's hand proudly.

"My name is Hal Gibson," Gibson announced, pushing up his glasses. "But Gibson will be just fine. Its a pleasure to meet you!"

"And I'm Otto!" Otto cried, pulling Chiro into a tight hug. "You and me are gonna be _awesome_ buddies together!"

"Hi I'm Nova!" Nova said, lightly gripping Chiro's hand. "Its nice to finally meet our new leader!" Chiro blushed slightly.

While the four were happily announcing themselves to Chiro, Antauri was looking at the floor quietly to himself the whole time. "Well, arent you going to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Takahara asked him.

He slowly turned to Chiro. "I am Antauri. Its good to meet you." he said quietly holding Chiro's hand but not shaking it.

"Well now that you have all met each other, I am going to assign you on your first mission together! It will be a simple mission, just to deliver some technology to a planet not too far! You are all dismissed, and I bid you all good luck!" Mrs. Takahara announced.

* * *

**I decided to end it there! So you got to see the monkeys as humans and their physical characteristics, and Chiro meeting all of them like I had promised! Next chapter, you will see more development between Chiro and the rest of the team! Until then, read and review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The _team handed Chiro his new outfit as the Orange Pilot and guided him to the room where the Super Robot was kept._

_"__Whoaa..."_ he murmured, gaping in awe at the mighty machine.

"I _know_ right! This is what your're gonna be piloting along with the rest of us!" Sparx agreed.

"Dont worry if you dont know how, Antauri and I will help you, right Antauri?" Gibson said turning to his direction. He merely nodded.

"OMG, this is _so_ cool!" Chiro exclaimed. "You have _no_ idea how long I've dreamt of this moment!"

"Yeah yeah, dont get too excited just because you're the leader doesnt mean you always have to be in charge you know!" Sparx said.

As everyone got into their positions inside the Super Robot, Miss Takahara was waving them goodbye as they departed.

"Goodbye New HyperForce! I wish you good luck!" she called out. Chiro waved goodbye and grinned excitedly. "_This is SO awesome!"_ he thought.

* * *

_ As the new HyperForce team departed and prepared themselves for their very first mission, a hooded figure was sending a transmission to someone awfully familiar..._

_"_Have you sent the boy on his mission yet?" the hologram asked.

"Yes my Lord, everything is set as you have planned." the hooded figure replied bowing.

"Hmmm I thought so..._Takahara. _Or should I say, **Valina**!"

The figure removed her hood, revealing herself to be Miss Takahara, the school principal and changes her form into a a pale-skinned woman with a purple-black skull adorned outfit.

"Those fools!" Valina muttered. "HyperForce Academy, to think they would be so careless to let _me _become school principal of this wretched place!"

"So are you ready to set the _next_ plan into motion, my dear?" the hologram asked.

"Of course! The world shall _tremble_ before your might, O great Skeleton King!"

The hologram turned around in its chair, the Skeleton King in it smirking.

"Finally after over 50 years, HyperForce Academy_ will_ be destroyed, and I, Skeleton King, will rule the _entire_ universe!" The two burst into evil laughter.

* * *

_Meanwhile in space, the team was hanging out inside the center of the Super Robot abiding their 6-hour-long trip getting to know Chiro as well as introducing him to the contents of the Super Robot and how it worked..._

"This is _great!_" Chiro exclaimed, plopping on the couch besides Sparx and Otto. "I'm _actually_ hanging out with the HyperForce and in a Super Robot!"

"Kid trust me, it gets better and better!" Sparx assured.

"_Yeah!_ We get to fight bad guys and travel in space, and not to mention eating lots of food we've _never_ even seen before!" Otto cried, jumping on the couch.

"Just dont get _too_ comfortable!" Gibson warned. "As our new leader, you should be taking charge in our missions, and not goofing off like these two slackers!"

"Gibson's right! Another slacker is the last thing I'd want on this team!" Nova agreed, with Antauri beside her nodding.

"Eh, dont listen to them kid! You're better off hanging out with us than to be as uptight as those three!" Sparx said waving his hand. "C'mon, I got this new game I've wanted to try for weeks..."

"You guys-" Nova started, but the 3 had already left. "_Why_ the nerve of that red-headed-" Antauri placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nova, just let them go." "But Antauri, I-"

"Remember, patience is a virtue. Chiro just needs some time to adjust to the team. And then he'll understand what it means to be our leader."

"Oh alright *sighs* Its just you know I've been a little uneasy with us having a leader, especially after _him_..."

"_Shh!_ Thats enough Nova! You dont need to talk about _him_ anymore, understand?"

Nova nods slowly, biting her lip as Antauri takes her hand and leads her out of the room.

* * *

_Chiro, Sparx, and Otto were enjoying their game called "Speed". Sparx seemed to be beating the other two._

"Haha! Dont you guys know that the red car is _always_ the fastest in these kind of games?" Sparx bragged. He presses several buttons and Ottos car gets destroyed.

"_Aw man!"_ he said, tossing his game console. " No fair! You _always _win!"

"Thats because I'm _made_ of awesome Otto, and dont you forget it! Now watch me beat this kid-"

Sparx jaw drops as his car is knocked to the side by Chiro's car and explodes.

"_Yes!_ Thanks to your little chat with Otto, I took advantage and destroyed your stupid car! I _win!"_ Chiro cried, pumping his fists in the air.

Otto cheered for Chiro as Sparx crossed his arms, furious that Chiro beat him. As Chiro continued his victory dance, Sparx noticed Nova and Antauri across the room together.

Nova appeared to be upset while Antauri was consoling her. After the two were conversing, the two had embraced. They then stared at each other's eyes and then shared a kiss.

Chiro stopped his victory dance and noticed the two. "Whoa! Where did _that_ come from?" he said looking very confused.

Sparx looked down with a solemn expression on his face and sighed. "Oh them. Antauri and Nova have been...um in a relationship for the past few months." he said quietly.

"Say _what?_ How did _this_ happen?" Chiro asked.

Sparx let out another sad sigh. "Well since your're part of the team, I guess I should tell you. It all started a year ago..."

* * *

**Yeah another split chapter! So there were few twists in this chapter and next chapter will be another flashback chapter on how Antauri and Nova became a couple as well as the team _before_ they met Chiro. Until then, please review as always! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow SRMTHFG fans! Before we begin, I would like to say that its been like what a YEAR since I last updated this story! I mean DAMN! I apologize for the extremely long wait but I've had a serious case of writers block and I have been writing fanfics for other shows and life driving me nuts on occassion...(2011 has been a crazy year for me in both good and bad ways...) but I wanted to get this chapter out for a LONG time so enjoy this long awaited and exciting chapter! ^_^ WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO BE CAREFUL!**

* * *

_It was over a year ago when it all happened... _

_Sparx, Gibson, Otto, and Antauri were heading over to an estranged planet. Nova had been kidnapped by Mandarin, the teams former lead pilot, and was being held there. _

"Ugh, cant we go _any_ faster?" Sparx yelled, impatience slipping through his voice.

"I already told you, its too dangerous for us. For now we must remain stealthy if we want to go unnoticed by Mandarin and his forces." Gibson explained.

"If we go _any_ slower, the longer Nova has to wait! Who**_ knows_** what hes doing to her in there!" Sparx cried angrily.

"Uh guys, w-wanna hear this new joke I heard about?" Otto cut in nervously, hoping to diffuse their argument.

"Enough you two! We dont have time to continue your pointless arguing! The mission is to rescue Nova from my brother, and we cannot do that without working together, understand?" Antauri said.

At this, the two were silenced, but grumbled under their breath as they continued their flight...

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the lower depths of Mandarin's lair lay Nova imprisoned in a bed where her hands and feet were tightly chained to it... _

"_Darnit_! I cant believe I let myself get captured like that! I'm _so_ stupid!" Nova exclaimed angrily to herself.

"Oh I wouldnt say that..."

She turned to the direction of her doorway and into the eyes of her captor as he walked in, smirking as usual.

Mandarin.

Not only was he Antauri's younger twin brother, but was once the teams former Orange Pilot and leader. It was because of his efforts that the team was successful in every mission they had thanks to his excellent leadership and honed skills. Nova even had a crush on him because of this. However, Mandarin eventually grew tired of constantly saving Shuggazoom City and decided it would be better to protect the world by controlling it. The team, namely his brother Antauri quickly noticed how corrupt he has become and prevented him from doing so by defeating hm and sealing him away on a planet that would eventually become his base.

It wasnt long before Skeleton King had freed him for his assistance and in exchange granted him power along with his own evil troops to command. Since then, Mandarins power has grown exponentially as well as his deep hatred for his former team, especially against his own brother Antauri.

"Mandarin..." Nova gasped, and he merely chuckled at her reaction.

"Why hello to you too." he replied nonchalantly. "How long has it been since we've last seen each other? A month? Year? A millenium? Far too long for my tastes..."

"Why did you capture me? I demand you release me at once!" Nova shouted, shaking her chains at him.

"Now now, is that any way to greet a long-time friend?" Mandarin mocked, clicking his tongue at her. "Anyways, Im afraid I cant do that. You see, I've brought you here for a certain reason..."

"Let me guess, you're using me as bait to draw the others into a trap but your plan wont work! Theyr're smarter than that, especially Antauri!"

Mandarin frowned at her mention of his brothers name, but his smile quickly recovered. "Well you're half-right, but thats not the only reason..."

His smirk widened as he walked over to her and grabbed her chin. Nova felt nervous, but she forced herself to disguise it with anger by glaring at him.

"I see you're still angry at me after all this time. I honestly cant blame you:hatred is a powerful feeling that leaves you invigorating does it not? Like how much I hated the team. Sparx and his stupid egotistical behavior. That dirty monkey Otto. Gibson and his annoying prattling on how intelligent he was. And lets not forget Antauri. Antauri, Antauri, Antauri, it always him that got all the praise ever since we were little. He took away everything that I wanted."

Nova began to grow more nervous. She didnt know where he was going with this.

"But theres one thing I didnt hate, and that was you Nova. You were the only person who praised me and see myself for who I really am."

"W-what are you trying to say?" she asked, trying to shy away from his grip.

"You'll be my first act of revenge." Before Nova could react, Mandarin roughly pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened as she struggled from the kiss, she didnt expect this at all from him.

After a long heated French kiss, Mandarin finally pulled away as the two took deep breaths.

"I know you're confused now Nova, but we're not done here yet. Soon my feelings for you will become clear." He quickly pounced on her and removed her top, leaving her yellow and white bra.

"Lets see what we got here." He grinned wickedly as he ripped her bra off, revealing her perfect breasts to him. "Beautiful." He rubbed her curves in admiration as he twisted one of the buds in his hand, causing Nova to yelp in pain. He proceeded to remove her pants only leaving her in her panties.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" she cried out to him in fear as he slowly unrolled her panties off. She blushed in fear and embarassment as Mandarin was now staring at her in all her glory.

"What I should have a long long time ago..." He answered seductively as he began to take off his own clothing. Nova had observed that his body become more muscular since their last meeting and that while his figure is indeed impressive, she refused to be impressed.

Once Mandarin removed his boxers though, Nova shrieked and closed her eyes at the glimpse of his throbbing manhood. He chuckled.

"Nova dear, are you still a virgin?" he inquired devishly. She was too afraid to answer back, her mind screaming for help.

He sighed. "Alright don't answer then. I'll find the answer soon enough anyway." The moment he entered her, she let out a loud scream. The pain was ripping through her unprepared body like a tidal wave.

Mandarin laughed wickedly as he began building up his rhythm. "I knew it."

Tears started streaming from Nova's eyes, the pain was too much for her. Mandarin only seemed to be enjoying it though. "Oh sweet Nova, you've always wanted this. I've seen it in your eyes."

He leaned towards her ear and whispered huskily, "I want you to remember this for the rest of your dear life."

It wasnt long before Nova began to find herself enjoying it despite it against her wishes, and Mandarin let out a long groan as he came inside her. The two were breathing long gasps of air, the "session" having tooken out most of their energy.

Mandarin choked out a final gasp of air before he turned to her and smirked. "You know you're really something you know that? You could make every man happy." he teased.

As he laughed, Nova found herself completely exhausted at the experience and passed out.

"Antauri..." she whispered weakly before falling unconscious.


End file.
